Young Stories
by Yojeveka
Summary: ¿Qué tanto podrá resistir Sapphire sin cierto afeminado de ojos rubíes acompañándola? ¿Y qué podría pasar entre Gold, Crystal y un poco de vainilla? Un par de Drabbles dedicados al FranticShipping y MangaQuestShipping.


_Recuerdos_

Sapphire detuvo el entrenamiento, exhausta. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro. Esas sesiones de práctica se habían convertido en un hábito, desde hace un año atrás, cuando _él_ se marchó a Johto.

Al principio no le afectó tanto, pues él la visitaba con frecuencia. Sin embargo, el hecho de que sólo fueran encuentros breves, la desgarraba en el fondo.

Esperarlo era todo lo que podía hacer, y para ello debía enfocar su mente en otros asuntos, que en su caso consistían en entrenar a sus pokemon y ayudar a su padre, el profesor Birch, con sus investigaciones.

¿Y qué otra opción tenía? No iba a privar a su amigo de su sueño de convertirse en el mejor coordinador del mundo por su egoísmo. Era lo correcto, pero no por eso fácil de aceptar.

Su único consuelo eran los _recuerdos_ que conservaba. Cada reunión era valiosa para ella, no sólo por verlo nuevamente, sino porque las agradables experiencias que compartían juntos quedaban grabadas en su memoria.

Como un tesoro genuino.

La joven se dejó caer sobre el frío césped y cerró los ojos. Quizá una siesta no le vendría mal en ese momento. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso hasta podría soñar con su querido Ruby.

Una suave risita escapó de sus labios, tras aquel pensamiento.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo sucia que quedaste? Creí haberte dicho que no debías exigirte demasiado, Sapphire.

* * *

_Vainilla_

Siendo sincero, la vainilla nunca le había llamado la atención. Después de todo, el chocolate siempre había sido su dulce preferido. ¿Quién podría pensar en vainilla teniendo un chocolate a su disposición?

Él no, obviamente.

Hasta ahora.

¿Qué hizo falta para hacerlo cambiar de parecer? ¿Cuál fue la razón para que la vainilla reemplazara al chocolate?

Tres palabras.

Esa chica estricta.

Ambos perdieron los estribos en la cocina de Crys. Jamás habían discutido tan intensamente. Pero lo más interesante era que había olvidado por completo el por qué de su disputa.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Estaba seguro de que ella tampoco lo recordaría.

La muchacha había tropezado y él se apresuró en ayudarla. Sin embargo, por un descuido de su parte, terminó encima de Crys, recibiendo un fuerte golpe durante la caída. Al menos consiguió reaccionar a tiempo para no aplastarla, apoyando sus brazos a los costados de la joven,

Un tazón de helado de vainilla que descansaba sobre un estante cercano, cayó en su dirección, debido al impacto que tuvieron los entrenadores contra el suelo.

Al final acabaron cubiertos de crema derretida, pero Crystal se había llevado la mayor parte del postre.

Y en la cara.

Gold tragó saliva fuertemente, tras darse cuenta de que su acompañante iba a hablar. Una serie de quejas y regaños fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. No obstante, se extrañó al descubrir que se había equivocado.

—Gracias, Gold.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con "gracias"?

—Te agradezco por haber impedido que pasara algo peor.

—Oh, claro. — Dijo desviando la mirada.

No era común recibir agradecimientos de Crystal, así que en verdad estaba sorprendido.

—Bueno, ya deberíamos limpiarnos. ¡Mira cómo nos vemos!

_Ha vuelto a ser la misma persona que conozco_, pensó el muchacho, relajándose.

— ¿Y bien? — Inquirió Crys.

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿No vas a moverte? Si no te levantas, no podré quitarme la vainilla.

Hasta ese entonces, Gold no se había percatado de su posición actual. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Tal vez flirtear y ver chicas lindas fuera uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca de una.

Estaba por retirarse cuando notó un débil sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañera. Le dio gusto saber que no era el único alterado por su situación.

Fue allí cuando una grandiosa idea surcó sus pensamientos. Sonrió maquiavélicamente, antes de acercarse aún más a Crys.

— ¿Y a qué se debe tanta prisa por irte, chica súper seria?

La adolescente suspiró con desgana.

— ¿No me has visto? Quiero quitarme esta crema del rostro.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Gold con inocencia fingida.

—Porque es desagradable tenerla ahí.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo diría que ese color te va bien.

— ¡Gold, hablo en serio! ¡Quítate!

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haré! Sólo cálmate, ¿quieres?

—Estaré muy tranquila luego de que haya tomado una ducha.

—Oye, Crys, ¿y si yo te dijera que hay una forma de limpiarte la cara sin necesidad de que te muevas de aquí?

La entrenadora arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De qué estás ha…?

Se vio callada al sentir la lengua de Gold deslizándose por su mejilla. Aquel mínimo contacto fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le provocó múltiples espasmos.

—Mmm, está rico.

— ¿¡Por qué…?! ¿¡Q-qué ha sido…?!

El joven repitió la misma acción en la otra mejilla, interrumpiendo a Crystal en el proceso.

—Lamento que tu helado de vainilla se haya terminado de este modo, Crys.

—Es un…d-desperdicio. — Contestó ella sin pensar.

—No lo es. Yo estoy aprovechando lo que queda de la mejor manera posible.

—Escucha, e-es suficiente.

—Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí? Sólo trato de colaborar.

—Con esto no colaboras. — Dijo la muchacha, haciendo ademán de separarse. —Iré al baño, y mientras, tú podrías empezar a arreglar el desorden que has hecho.

Gold la sostuvo de un brazo, impidiendo que se levantara. Todavía estaba dispuesto a concluir lo que había comenzado.

—Un momento, Crys. Tú desordenaste también.


End file.
